Research
by SydnieWren
Summary: Shunsui and Jyuushirou are sent to research the particulars of Aizen's plans in the Sereitei central library. But of course, Shunsui wasn't ever a very good student. ShunsuixJyuushirou. Anal.


**Hey there! It's been a while since I've typed up something sweet, so here's some good ol' fashioned fluffy smut. I hope you enjoy these two as much as I do. Please review!**

**Warnings: Anal.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

The Sereitei central library was a vast and stately building with soaring vaulted ceilings and dim, golden light which caught the dust in the air in glowing beams. The low light cast the shadows of the infinite shelves in eerie shapes, some overlapping one another in patches of complete blackness. Centuries of books lined the shelves, stacked high upon one another in endless piles. Their binding was, in many cases, brittle and chipping, their pages yellowed and delicate, worn thin from years of reference. Some were newer, as well – volumes of research findings mostly published by the medical corps and the research institute led by Mayuri. The interesting information, however, had been recorded not by the mad doctor, but by his predecessor – a certain blond slacker with a penchant for science.

But for the two individuals currently on their own mission of research, the relevant documents were those near the tops of the shelves, the ones hundreds of years old.

With one foot on the ladder's bottom rung and both hands resting against its rails, Jyuushirou was poised to climb. He peered up at the stacked volumes piled high above him, and, with a raised finger, indicated a few maroon bound books.

"Are those the right ones?"

"Ah, I think so..." Shunsui murmured, and then, more certainly: "But do you really think you should be the one climbing up there, Jyuushirou?"

"Aa, don't worry so much, Shunsui! I have tuberculosis, not epilepsy. I can be trusted to climb a ladder, I think."

Shunsui shrugged, a small frown still expressing his worry.

"I'll have to bring them down one at a time..." Jyuushirou noted to himself, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get them?"

"Shunsui, I -"

Jyuushirou immediately brought his slim wrist up to cover his mouth as a fit of convulsive coughing overtook him. He tumbled back, falling into Shunsui's arms with a fair amount of impact as he bent at the waist with the force of his coughing. As the attack abated and left him shuddering and gulping for air, the cool rim of a glass bottle was pressed to his lips, and he gratefully drank.

And then, less gratefully, spit the liquid out.

"Shunsui!" he croaked, "that's - sake!"

"I'm sorry, Shirou-chan," Shunsui soothed, holding the other close, "it's all I have."

"You're not supposed to have it here!"

"This is a dry library?" Shunsui looked rather puzzled.

"It's not - all libraries are dry! No food or drink in here at all!"

"Ah, but that's so terribly boring of them," he sighed mournfully.

"Well," Jyuushirou said shortly, finally righting himself to wipe the remaining blood and sake from his lips, "perhaps - perhaps you should go up, after all."

Shunsui smiled softly and gave a nod, kissing his lover on the forehead before ascending the ladder. At the top of the shelves, he brushed layers of dust centimeters thick away to examine the titles of the books. History, original documents, information on the royal family - he gathered them all into his arm, and carefully returned to the ground, where Jyuushirou was holding the ladder steady.

"Just what we need," the pale man noted, "perfect."

As the books in the library were mostly checked out to be used by researchers in their own divisions, there were no chairs or tables to be used for study. After all, any study that required close attention and note-taking without any possible distraction was carried out by students at the academy library, which was unfortunately inferior to the central. Jyuushirou looked around for a moment, hands on his hips, and then announced:

"We'll just have to read on the floor."

"Eh?" Shunsui asked, eyebrows raised, "Why don't we just take them back to your place?"

"Because we might need others," Jyuushirou explained matter-of-factly, "and then what would we do?"

"We could send Nanao-chan back for them."

"Nanao is busy today."

"Oh? What is she up to?" Shunsui was thoroughly interested. In the most secret depths of his heart, Nanao was eternally his little daughter, and he was constantly worried that one of the useless scamps around sereitei would try to court her.

"A women's association meeting."

"I thought you were in the men's association."

"Kiyone told me," Jyuushirou frowned, "now let's get to work!"

"Yes, yes, of course, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ukitake-sama to you," Jyuushirou grinned, flicking the brim of his wide straw hat. Shunsui grinned as it fell back on his head, then lifting it off to sit it aside. The shadow made it difficult to read, anyhow.

Within the space of two hours, Shunsui was already vocalizing his displeasure.

"Shirou-chan," he complained, "certainly we can stop for today?"

Jyuushirou was intently pouring over some paragraph.

"No, Shunsui..." he murmured.

"Maybe a break then?"

After a long, tense moment of silence, Jyuushirou's resolve seemed to break with the sagging of his shoulders and the heaving of a deep sigh. He brought his fingers up to massage his temples, shaking his head lightly.

"It must have taken Aizen ages to figure all of this out," he muttered.

"You know Sousuke," Shunsui offered lightly, leaning back on his hands, "always a really dedicated guy."

"Evidently so."

"Maybe he had help," Shunsui mused, "you know, a few more pairs of eyes."

Jyuushirou shot a sidelong, wary glance at his partner of ages, hoping in the most sincere sense that he was not implying what he believed him to be. The loss of the three captains had been enough for the frail man; he didn't think his heart could withstand the exposure of a wider conspiracy.

"Well, he certainly had two accomplices," he admitted reluctantly, "I hope - I hope that's all."

"Aah, Shirou-chan. Of course it is. You see the state Kira-kun and Momo-chan are in. Surely they would have been the first to know, eh?"

He nodded with conviction. Certainly.

"You're tired," Shunsui added gently a few moments later. Jyuushirou stilled for a moment before agreeing silently with a drooping of his shoulders. His eyes were less sharp, the circles beneath them a shade darker, his lips paler, his breath shallower. The taller captain could sense a coughing fit just minutes away -

And he was correct.

"There you go," he chided softly, having moved closer to rub the other man's trembling back, "pushing yourself too hard again. Naa, Jyuushirou. You'll be the death of you."

"It isn't so bad..." he argued weakly.

"Come, Shirou. Lay back," Shunsui murmured, having removed his pink haori in one smooth motion to lay it folded beneath the other man. Long ago he had learned this routine for soothing him with tender touches and relaxing measures, soft words and genuine love.

And the thin captain complied, allowing himself to sink into Shunsui's gentle support. The man guided him into a supine position, finally sliding his hand from beneath his back when his body had come to rest fully on his coat.

Jyuushirou peered up at him with a faint smile. Moments of silence passed between them, and then, softly, just barely disturbing the quiet of the still air:

"You're going to make love to me now, aren't you, Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Why, the thought hadn't even entered my mind," Shunsui protested with a bright grin.

"But now that I mention it?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Jyuushirou cupped Shunsui's cheek and guided him down into a slow, intimate kiss. Their lips moved together languidly, in a practiced exchange of soft flesh and tongues that had brought them together so many times before. It never failed to amaze Jyuushirou that a simple touch could be so pleasurable, could spread a warmth through him so quickly, so strongly. Above him, Shunsui undid the belt of his uniform, letting his haori fall free. Immediately, Jyuushirou reached up to stroke his chest, his abdomen, ridged muscles of his sides, all of the familiar angles and planes that aroused him so intensely.

When they parted lips, both were panting.

"Someone might see us," Jyuushirou breathed dazedly. Somehow, in his arousal, he did not seem entirely horrified at the thought.

"No one comes in here," Shunsui reminded him playfully.

"You had better...hope they don't..."

It seemed like ages of twisting, shifting, the rising and falling of breath, swaths of black and white cloth passing over his flesh until they were both naked, as they had always preferred to be with one another. Shunsui brought their lips together again and kissed hard; Jyuushirou spread his legs beneath him and brought his hands up to tangle in thick dark hair.

Then Shunsui was worshipping him, moving down his body in a frenzy of kisses and touches, his lips and fingers everywhere at once. Jyuushirou writhed, hummed, arched his back and grasped his lover's shoulders fiercely, trying with every ounce of resolve left to silence his pleasure. Each moan, each murmur, even his labored breathing echoed in the vast chamber, drowning out the world outside of their contact.

Only when Shunsui stilled momentarily did his eyes open a bit, firstly narrow and glazed with pleasure and then wide and bright, accompanied with a wide purse-lipped frown. In Shunsui's palm, he saw a little vial, just as he had suspected.

"Shunsui!" he chided, tapping the man's broad back, "You didn't mean to research at all!"

"Guilty," he growled, his lips once again attaching to the man's pale neck as slick fingers stroked his entrance. Jyuushirou's knees rose up to squeeze his hips as his nails dug into his shoulder blades.

One finger sank inside, massaging teasingly, and then a second, both stroking at that most sensitive hidden spot in short, soft movements.

Jyuushirou moaned deeply, a deep guttural sound that he fought, swallowing again and again to wet his throat. Already he panted; a thin sheen of sweat spread over his skin as he arched against his lover.

"Mmm, Shunsui..." His fingers gripped the man's biceps tightly as his eyes fell shut again.

Without warning or ceremony, Shunsui's lips crashed against Jyuushirou's, and in the sucking of lips and slide of tongues and knocking of teeth, a surge of ecstatic pleasure passed between them in undulations and shivers. Shunsui moaned shamelessly and Jyuushirou kissed him harder to muffle the sound.

Shunsui fell into their practiced rhythm and despite years of it, Jyuushirou still gasped and felt his legs spread involuntarily with each deep thrust. And his dark haired lover groaned and grunted and furrowed his brow and felt his heart pound furiously. He was consumed with Jyuushirou's warmth and the searing heat between their slick bodies, unable to think of anything else at all.

When Jyuushirou began to buck against him with the full strength of his hips and thighs, Shunsui knew he wasn't far from the edge of climax. And the mere vision of him there, his white hair damp at the roots and spread out around him, draped over his shoulders and clinging to his temples, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted - it was enough to bring him close as well. For a moment Shunsui intended to ask his lover if he should finish inside of him or not -

But then he cried out, a sound deep and yet curiously light, comprised of primal pleasure and adoration. Filled, completed, trembling with ecstasy and vaguely aware of words of praise spilling from Shunsui's lips, Jyuushirou found his climax as well, in Shunsui's gentle palm.

Jyuushirou could not decide, long moments later, whether he had lain beneath Shunsui for seconds or hours, nor how his arms had come to be draped around the man's neck. His fingers tangled in long strands of tangled dark hair and he breathed deeply.

"Ah, Jyuushirou...My lover," Shunsui breathed, nuzzling the other with a satisfied, dreamy grin.

"You're still in trouble," he replied weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"You aren't," and then Jyuushirou was smiling brightly as well, and it may have been he or Shunsui chuckling, or both.

* * *

**Thanks for the read! Please review!**


End file.
